The subject matter disclosed herein relates to X-ray imaging systems and more particularly to X-ray imaging systems using a handheld interface device.
X-ray systems are widely employed in medical environments, such as hospitals. Typically, where possible the X-ray technician is positioned away from the location of exposure, and often behind a shielded barrier to avoid or reduce exposure to radiation. Often the X-ray systems include an exposure switch, or handswitch, attached to a cord, which is in signal communication with a control console of the X-ray system and that allows the technician to make the exposure from a distance (e.g., by pressing a button on the handswitch), sometimes outside of the examination room. However, when the technician is not physically in close proximity to the X-ray system it may be difficult for the technician to know the status of and to interact with the X-ray system and/or the patient.
Further, the extension of the cord attached to the handswitch presents additional problems. For example, the extended cord may interfere with or disrupt other equipment within the room (e.g., life support equipment). Also, the cord may become damaged over time due to repeated stretching. Thus, the need for a handswitch arrangement to overcome these difficulties.